Angry and Red
Angry and Red are a pair of young thieves in Tangled: The Series. After plundering the kingdom of Corona, the duo would meet their match in the form of Eugene Fitzherbert and Lance Strongbow, who were tasked with reforming the two girls by King Frederic. Background The real names of Angry and Red are unknown, as they both received their nicknames from Eugene and Lance, respectively; Angry because of her attitude, and Red because of her red hair. The two appear to be orphaned, a misfortune that has forced them into a life of thievery for the sake of survival, though the true motivation behind their thieving ways appears to be their fear of the Baron, whom they once stole from. According to Angry, the girls have faced rejection and betrayal numerous times from adults, and therefore struggle with trusting others. Because of this, they figure they're better off alone, as thieves. Angry appears to be the leader of the two, and does a majority of the talking. Her upbringing has left her razor-tongued and aggressive, a stark contrast to Red, who is far more gentle and open to showing kindness. Despite their differences, both girls are cunning and intelligent for their age, being able to outsmart even the most ruthless and experienced of criminals and guardsmen alike. Powers and Abilities Angry and Red possesses no special or magical abilities, making them normal, everyday human girls. They do, however, posses skills in thieving, gymnastics/athletes, as they can jump from one roof to another and are fast on their feet, and escaping, as they are able to free themselves from their handcuffs mutable times. Role in the series In "Big Brothers of Corona", Corona has become victim of a crime spree. The royal guards struggle to find and capture the criminal responsible, forcing ex-thieves Eugene and Lance to step in and use their expertise to do so, themselves. After successfully apprehending the two criminals responsible, Eugene and Lance present them before King Frederic and the Captain of the Guards. Both are shocked to see that the criminals are two children, and contemplate how to punish them as they cannot imprison them. The King comes up with the idea to have Eugene and Lance take the two under their wings, and help them reform to become upstanding citizens. The girls are named Angry and Red shortly thereafter, and though Red quickly grows fond of Lance, Angry is resistant in trusting either, especially Eugene. Desperate, Eugene takes the girls to meet his girlfriend, Princess Rapunzel, believing she'll be able to change the two for the better, as he believes she did for him. Red quickly warms up to Rapunzel, even speaking for the first time. Though Angry silently rebukes Red's decision to let her guard down, she, too, slowly starts to enjoy the time spent with Rapunzel and her chameleon, Pascal. That night, Eugene and Angry have a serious talk about why being a thief is wrong. Angry starts to explain the situation between herself and Red that they don’t want to steal, they are just trying to run away from someone, but falls asleep before she can mention the Baron. After Eugene leaves, Angry wakes and gazes through the bedroom window into the cityscape. As she does so peacefully, she spots a familiar shadow creeping through the streets and returns inside fearfully. The next morning, Rapunzel's tiara appears to be missing, while Angry and Red are nowhere to be found. Thanks to Cassandra, Eugene and Lance are able to track them down, only to find that they've been captured by the Baron's men, led by Weasel. Eugene and Lance offer themselves in exchange for the girls' freedom, which Weasel accepts. The two then return to their hideout, where Angry hastily prepares to leave Corona. Red, however, believes they should return, as Eugene and Lance are the only people to have ever looked out for them. Though hesitant, Angry agrees, and they two rush back to assault Weasel and his goons, freeing Eugene and Lance in the process. Eugene then offers the girls a chance to end their lives as thieves, though they genuinely don't appear to be interested in doing so just yet. Eugene nevertheless promises to be there for them when they're ready. Back in Corona, Eugene and Lance are reprimanded by the Captain of the Guards for allowing Angry and Red to leave free. Eugene also takes responsibly for their crimes, though the guards find that all the stolen riches, including Rapunzel's tiara, has been returned, much to King Frederic's delights, who declares that Eugene has nothing to atone for. Also left behind was Red's flower, and after ensuring that the treasure was found by the guards, Angry and Red board a hay wagon leaving the kingdom, to continue their travels. Gallery Angry and Red concept.png|Concept by Bobby Pontillas Big-Brothers-of-Corona-3.png|Angry and Red brought before the King Big-Brothers-of-Corona-6.png|"Figured that out by yourself?" Big-Brothers-of-Corona-14.png Big Brothers of Corona 45.png Big Brothers of Corona 55.png Big Brothers of Corona 56.png|Angry just insulted Eugene Big Brothers of Corona 59.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-17.png Big Brothers of Corona 61.png Big Brothers of Corona 64.png Big Brothers of Corona 66.png|Meeting Rapunzel Big Brothers of Corona 67.png Big Brothers of Corona 68.png Big Brothers of Corona 69.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-20.png|"Can he turn into any color?" Big-Brothers-of-Corona-22.png|They like Pascal Big-Brothers-of-Corona-23.png Big Brothers of Corona 29.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 31.jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-8.png Big Brothers of Corona 35.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 36.jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-25.png Big Brothers of Corona 37.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 40.jpg Category:Tangled characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Thieves Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Character pairs Category:Reformed characters